


I read

by kaige68



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack might not be a bookworm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I read

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for [](http://seshat0120.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://seshat0120.livejournal.com/)**seshat0120**. It's a reward fic, and I'm not sure why, but I have it on my list. *headdesk* I hope you enjoy!

“I read.” Jack mumbled defensively.

“I didn’t say anything.” Daniel’s hands went up in the air to ward off any argument.

“I have books. Shelves of books. I’m not the bookworm that you are, but I do enjoy reading. Something with a some mystery or some action.” He picked up the stack of tomes he’d accidentally knocked to the floor.

“I’m sure.”

Jack sighed. “Say it. It’s killing you to hold it in. Just say it.”

“It’s not … I’m just wondering if you read the one yet where Spot runs.”

“You’re a funny man, Danny. For a nerd that is.”


End file.
